


airplane mode

by programmerdmitri



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Come Eating, Cute Ending, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive David, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programmerdmitri/pseuds/programmerdmitri
Summary: David has a super romantic evening planned for him and Daniel. Everything is perfect and absolutely nothing can go wrong... right?(Everything goes wrong.)





	airplane mode

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LostLaurens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostLaurens/gifts).



David grabbed his car keys from the glass bowl by the door, and took his coat off the coat hanger. He went out the door and briskly walked down the stairs towards the apartment's garage when he suddenly heard his phone ringing. It’s Daniel's personal ringtone, Bach’s Partita No. 2 that Daniel had played and recorded for him for their 6 month anniversary, and David unconsciously has a warm smile on his face as he answers.

  
“Hello Daniel, I was just heading down to the store to grab some supplies for our special dinner tonight. While I’m there, did you need me to grab you anything?”

  
He heard Daniel sigh remorsefully on the other end of the line, “Oh no that’s alright. I was actually calling to let you know I’ll be running a little late tonight. Unfortunately I got a call that an important client will be arriving in town this afternoon. The vice president personally wanted me to accompany them at the meeting so I could make establish myself more in the business.”

David’s smile dropped at the news, but not wanting to pressure Daniel, he forced himself to cheerily reply, "That’s alright Daniel, I’m okay with waiting for you. I’ll start preparing the food a bit later to give you more time.”

  
“Oh you’re an angel Davey. Thank you so much for being understanding,” David felt guilty at these words since he wanted to tell Daniel to just drop the meeting for him, “I’ll be sure to make this up to you. I know how much you were looking forward to this dinner. I’m sorry I’m always busy and can’t see you as often as I’d like.” David knew it wasn’t Daniel’s fault his career was so time-consuming but he felt like Daniel always chose his job over him. But he pushed those thoughts away and choked out, “It’s really fine Daniel. I’ll see you later tonight.”

  
“Of course David. I will see you in a few hours. I love you.”

  
“Love you too.” Then David quickly ended the call before Daniel could comment on the catch in his voice. David felt tears well up in his eyes, but rubbed them away before they could fall. He shouldn’t be so selfish, but this dinner was already supposed to be Daniel making up for another time he couldn't make their date.

  
David understood that the past few months had been very stressful for Daniel, with his upcoming promotion and the big merge within the company. This wouldn’t last forever and once Daniel was settled into his new position, David would be able to have Daniel's full attention again.

But he couldn’t help that he missed their walks and the romantic gestures that Daniel used to do for him. Or his surprise visits at David’s ranger station, where Daniel would bring him lunch and they would snuggle together by the window and talk about how their days were going or whatever was on their minds.

  
David missed all of this, but most of all, he missed Daniel. He missed his boyfriend, his lover, his best friend… his everything.

  
David got in the car and drove to the grocery store down the street. Feeling gloomy, he wasn’t sure if he should even bother grabbing the extra items for his surprise, but he decided to anyway. Just in case Daniel was able to leave his meeting early. After doubling checking he had everything, David went to the cashier and paid for his items.

  
When David arrived back home, he felt a bit better and used this new found energy to cut the vegetables and season the meat for their meal. After everything was prepped, he added the ingredients into the crock pot and put it on the lowest setting. It would be a few hours until this was done.

  
David then went to his patio and took out the supplies he had run to the store for, charcoal and lighter fluid for the mini grill he got just for this evening. He placed the marshmallows, Heresy’s chocolate and graham crackers to the side and started on the fire. After 30 minutes of fanning the flames and adding fluid appropriately, the fire was burning the charcoal nicely. David knew that in about 2 hours, it’d be perfect for making thier S’mores.

  
When David looked at his watch, it was only 6’o clock and he knew Daniel would probably be another 2 hours. So he went inside after covering the fire up so it wouldn’t go out, and put a movie in to watch while waiting. He grabbed the nice fluffy blanket on the couch and settled in to watch a nature documentary on Netflix. About 45 minutes later, the sound of the narrator’s smooth voice had lulled David to sleep.

  
The sound of keys unlocking the door and Daniel’s voice apologizing for being so late, startled David awake. He got up and stretched and sleepily looked over at the time. It was already well past 9, nearing  10 pm.

So much for their romantic dinner.

  
Daniel had walked over to the kitchen to wash his hands in the sink, still rambling on about how the meeting had lasted much longer than expected because the client requested they go out for drinks. The client had gotten slightly drunk and the vice president tasked Daniel with escorting them to their hotel.

  
David chuckled at Daniel’s exasperation about the situation, and walked over to the patio to check on the fire. It was down to its last embers and David sighed. It was too late to try to rekindle it unless Daniel was okay with staying up late. They were already going to be eating dinner so late, so it’d probably be better to let the fire simply go out by itself. David glanced inside and noticed how Daniel was thoughtfully setting up the table. He got up and properly covered the grill went inside to help Daniel.

  
Daniel was still talking about his frustrating experience and David was actually secretly glad that Daniel hated it as much as him when Daniel wasn’t with him. Daniel was nearly done setting up the table, so David went over to the kitchen to take out their dinner.

  
“And then because she was drunk and I had to hold her up, practically carrying this woman to her room, she turned around and slobbered all over my cheek as a goodnight kiss. She kept calling me Jasper, who I believe is her husband. ” Wait what? David had stopped completely on his way to grabbing the ladle for the Crockpot.

  
“What was that Daniel?” David was perfectly still, trying to push back the rage consuming his thoughts.

  
“Yes, it was so disgusting David. I thankfully pushed her off before she could try again and… um Davey?”

  
Daniel looked up in surprise when David was suddenly surrounding him, enclosing him against the fridge with his arms on both sides of Daniel’s face.

  
“She… she kissed you?”

  
“Not directly on the mouth, but she tried. I had already pushed her away and shut the room door when she went to try again. In the morning, she’ll probably be embarrassed enough when she remembers so I didn’t… um David?” David couldn’t himself from shaking this time, and before he could control himself he growled out, “Where?”

  
“Where what? Oh, it was this cheek.” And Daniel nodded his head and kind of looked down at the left side of his face. David couldn’t stop himself, even if he tried, and leaned over to lick Daniel’s cheek.

  
Daniel jerked from surprise but then relaxed. He knew David could get jealous when other people showed him any form of sexual interest, so he didn’t stop David from licking at his face. David was intently licking at the spot Daniel gestured to, washing away the essence of that woman that dared to sully his Daniel’s skin. David gave a nip and when Daniel groaned, he can’t stop himself again from nipping at more of his cheek. Then David pressed more into his face and sucked Daniel’s cheek into his mouth and let it go with a wet pop. He peppered the slightly reddened area with kisses and small licks then switched to the other side to give it the same treatment.

  
Daniel felt David switch sides and said, “She didn’t touch me there so you don’t have too--” but gasped as David gave him a harder bite and growl.

  
David couldn't think straight, he just wanted Daniel to be completely cleaned of anything not him, so when Daniel tried to speak again, David licked into his open mouth. Daniel to gasped but took the hint and quieted down.

David pulled back to give Daniel’s lips another lick and then pushed past them to get to his teeth. He licked around in Daniel’s mouth, whose panting and giving small gasps as David attacked every inch with his tongue. David rolled Daniel’s tongue around with his and the exotic sensations made Daniel squirm around. David felt this and lowered his hands to still Daniel’s hips, but then reached down more to knead at his ass instead.

  
Daniel gasped again but then moaned as both his mouth and rear were fondled. He squirmed around even more to the point that David pushed Daniel’s body down then effortlessly completely lifted him up against the fridge. Daniel’s legs automatically wrapped around David’s hips, and Daniel used the new position to grind his ass against David’s crotch.

David maneuvered Daniel and leaned down to latch onto his neck. He sucked and licked and bit at Daniel’s throat and slowly made his way down, marking Daniel’s skin.

  
David reaches Daniel’s buttoned up shirt collar and whines when he can’t use his teeth to unbutton it. He’s still sucking and licking at Daniel’s neck when Daniel gasps out, “Oh Davey, ah, we have to move so I can take it off. We can’t do much here, mmm please. Ahhhh.” David seems to understand enough and pulls back so he can adjust Daniel wrapped around his body, then he pulls them away from the refrigerator and walks them towards the bedroom. Halfway there David licks at Daniel’s earlobe next to David’s mouth and Daniel moans again.

  
By the time they are walking through the bedroom door, Daniel is panting in want from the lewd things being done to his ear. When David reaches the bed and Daniel let’s go of David’s back and gently falls down onto it. Daniel is already unbuttoning his white collared shirt, but when he reaches up to pull David out of his, David stops him. David guide’s Daniel’s hand to hold onto the headboard and when Daniel does so, David leans down to award Daniel with small kisses to his face. Daniel giggles, but then moans when David moves down and abruptly sucks a nipple into his mouth.

  
Daniel’s nipples were always slight perky, so David has to really make an effort to make them stiffen. He rolls his tongue around the bud and lets his teeth catch on the tip. Daniel is groaning above him and calls out David’s name when David gives a strong suck around his nipple. Daniel’s nipples never used to be so sensitive, but after David constantly toying with them during their love making, Daniel is already a quivering mess. David pulls back suddenly and blows on the abused bud and Daniel cries out his name again.

“Ah, Davey. Ah please, more. Ahhhh…”

  
David is giving it tiny kitten-like licks, lapping at Daniel’s nipple like it’s a fresh bowl of cream. David’s hand it toying with Daniel’s other nipple and using his thumb and forefinger to twist it. David pulls them off and sticks those fingers into his mouth to wet them then goes back to playing with the nipple not being tormented with his mouth. Daniel is jerking up, pushing his chest into David’s mouth so David uses his unoccupied hand to hand his hips down to prevent the movement.

  
Daniel still has his hands holding onto the headboard, and when David looks up his nearly cums from the image Daniel presents. Daniel is panting; his face red and eyes welled with tears and darkened with lustful want. He’s staring down at David biting his lips, but when they make eye contact Daniel calls out David’s name again in a weak voice. The scene would make any good man stop teasing and give their lover what they wanted.

  
But David isn’t a good man.

  
He moves over to the other nipples and noisily sucks that one into his mouth while watching Daniel who’s watching him. Daniel isn’t holding back his moans as David gives the exact same treatment to this side of Daniel’s chest while fondling the already toyed nipple with his other hand. He sucks and nips and blows against the stiff red abused bud and when David finally, mercifully, pulls away, Daniel is twisting around in pleasure and David can barely hold him still.

  
David drinks in Daniel’s wrecked appearance, his face covered in a sheen of sweat, nipples red perky and wet with his saliva, and Daniel’s bright blue eyes blissed out. But best of all, Daniel had kept his hands holding onto the headboard and when Daniel pants out, “Davey please, I can’t take it anymore. Ah, I need you to touch me, please” he gives him clemency for behaving.

  
David quickly tugs Daniel’s pants off, revealing the completely soaked underwear underneath. Daniel’s cock is straining up against his white boxers, leaking so much pre-cum that it’s nearly see-through. David wastes no time, and he’s giving Daniel’s cock long licks through the boxers. Daniel is gasping and pushing up with each lick and David uses both hands to hold him still again. David then sucks at his head and then swirls his tongue around it, and Daniel is a babbling mess above. The friction of his silk boxers and David’s prodding tongue is making Daniel incoherent. Daniel’s thoughts are jumbled and when David abruptly pulls his underwear off and sucks Daniel’s cock into his mouth with no warning; Daniel’s mind blanks out and he thrusts into the heat of David’s mouth. David is still holding Daniel’s hips, so he uses them to guide Daniel to thrust into his mouth. Daniel jerks up and feels David’s throat seize around his cock, but David doesn’t even gag and continues directing Daniel to push deeper and throat fuck him.

  
Then David swallows around him and Daniels mind blanks out and he tenses up to cum. David catches on and uses his jerk Daniel off and he swallows again and that finally pushes Daniel over the edge. As the hot cum pours out of Daniel’s twitching dick, David swallows some so it doesn’t overflow, but holds most of it in his mouth.

  
Above Daniel is gasping for breath and he shuts his eyes to collect himself from the ferocious onslaught of pleasure, but he jerks in surprise when he feels a liquid falling into his bellybutton. When he cracks open an eye and sees David pouring his cum, mixed with drool, from his mouth, Daniel doesn’t bother to question him. David hasn’t spoken much this entire time, so Daniel just closes his eye again and to try to catch his breath before David’s next attack.

  
David moves up and kisses Daniel, letting Daniel tastes himself. Daniel is weakly moaning into the kiss and when David pulls off, Daniel has no energy to follow him for more. This is exactly the state David wanted Daniel in for this next part. David goes back down but advances past Daniel’s cock, giving his balls some attention with little licks and kisses, to his entrance. Daniel’s hole is loose with relaxation and when David blows against it, it simply quivers slightly but doesn’t clench up. Perfect.

  
David’s tongue is probing around the entrance and Daniel startles when he make’s initial contact, but he has no energy to do much but moan from the sensation. David swirls his tongue around and pushes against it to lick into the hole. After a few unsuccessful tries, he finally feels his tongue breach through and above Daniel cries out weakly. He licks more into Daniel and gently tongue fucks him as Daniel shakes around David, still barely able to do anything but shallowly push down on David’s dexterous tongue.

  
David reaches up and gropes around Daniel’s stomach until he finds the mixture in Daniel’s bellybutton and he dips his finger into it. He pulls it back down and presses one against Daniel’s hole and feels no resistance as it easily goes in. David gently stretches Daniel’s hole with both his tongue and his finger and when he hears Daniel ask for more, he twists his hand and adds a second finger.

  
All three digits are fucking into Daniel and Daniel is once again hard from the simulation to his entrance. Daniel can’t take anymore so he begs David, “Fuck me please Davey I need it I need you in me please oh Zemoog please please--” and David abruptly realizes how painfully hard he is. David gently pulls out his fingers and tongue then can’t get out of his pants off fast enough. 

David lines himself up, but one look at Daniel stops him short. Daniel is staring off into space, barely conscious of his surroundings and David leans over to kiss him softly until Daniel is looking at him. Daniel whines when David pulls away, but he's now looking at David aware of himself again. 

"Oh go ahead, Davey. Please fuck me...", but David steadily and slowly pushes into Daniel. But Daniel is having none of it; he grounds down and practically impales himself on David's cock. The heat of Daniel suddenly surrounding him almost makes David cum, but he holds it back. He catches his breath as Daniel gets used to David inside him.

In a few moments, Daniel is already squirming, "Davey, my love, please move. I need it it, ahhh please." And finally David speaks since first licking Daniel's cheek, "Anything Danny, I'll give you whatever you need."

"Fuck me Davey _please._ " And David is moving and thrusting into Daniel who is clenching around him, trying to pull David deeper into him. The bed is groaning around them as David angles Daniel's hips to hit even deeper, and when he hits that sweet spot in Daniel, Daniel shouts in pleasure. David smirks and aims for that spot, grinding down into it with each thrust until Daniel is once again a babbling mess only calling out "Davey" in between his moans.

Daniel clenches around David and they both groan. David re-angles himself and every one of his thrusts are with purpose and soon Daniel is clenching around him again, but they are both cumming and moaning. Daniel get's back at David by tightening around David and milking him until David is gasping from the stimulation on his dick. David leans down and kisses Daniel, which distracts him long enough for David to gingerly pull out. 

But David surprised Daniel again, and reached down to push two fingers into his loosened hole and pull out some his cum. David then mixes his cum onto Daniel's chest, which was covered from Daniel's ejaculations and brings their combined essence up to Daniel's face. David then rubs it into Daniel's cheek and leans down to kiss the area.

Daniel laughs and moves his head to kiss David and then he yawns sleepily. David has pulled the blanket up to cover their nude forms and snuggles up to Daniel. 

"Don'y ever let anyone touch you in such a way again."

"Davey of course. I belong to you. I'm only yours," and Daniel nips at David's lip and growls out,"And you're mine."

"Yours. Mine. Ours." And with that David pulls Daniel against his body and they both fall into a exhausted sleep.

 

 

In the morning, Daniel wakes up to find the bed empty but hears the bathroom door opening and looks over to see David, freshly showered and changed into day clothes. Daniel smiles at him with affection, "Morning love."

But David looks nervous and he blurts out," Oh Daniel, I'm so sorry about last night. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry if I scared you or made you do anything you weren't comfortable with." David is blushing but looking down at the floor with genuine remorse. Daniel frowned, but then realized what David was probably apologizing for and promptly laughed. 

Only this lovable man could give Daniel the best sex of his life and apologize for it. 

When Daniel calmed down a bit, he noticed that David looked startled but hopeful. Daniel got off the bed and walked over to give him a deep kiss and when he pulled away said, "Darling, you would never scare me and there was nothing you did last night that made me uncomfortable. Quite the opposite in fact." 

"Really? Oh Danny I was so worried that I went too far. I would have been able to stop myself, but I still hadn't asked before doing all those thing to you." Daniel kissed him again to wipe off David's frown. 

When he pulled back again, Daniel kissed each side of Daniel's face and looked him in the eyes, "Davey it's okay... I liked it." The lustful look Daniel gave David reassured him that Daniel really did enjoy the possessive side of David.

David couldn't help kissing Daniel deeply, and when they parted again to catch their breath David said,"I left dinner out, so I'm going to go put it all away. Why don't you shower and when you're done breakfast will be ready on the patio. It's a really nice day out, and I got some new flowers I wanted to show off." Daniel chuckled with a nod of agreement and when David finally pulled away with another parting kiss, Daniel walked over to the bathroom to shower.

When he was finished he put on his clothes from David's closet, he slept over so often that half of his wardrobe was there, and looked around for the pants he was wearing yesterday. After finding them behind the door (how did it even get there?), Daniel felt around the pocket was relieved to see the blue velvet box had not fell out during their trip to the bedroom.

Daniel smiled to himself and knew that he really was the luckiest man alive to find someone so wonderful as David. 

And he wanted to have David in his life forever.

Daniel put the contents of the box into his shirt pocket with a small smile. Then he walked out the bedroom and Daniel went to his find his David, his boyfriend, his lover, his best friend, his everything... and his soon to be husband.

David smiled up with pure love and affection as Daniel entered the patio and sat across from him. Daniel returned the smile, the matching rings in his pocket clicking together and solidifying his decision.

 

A bouquet of blue hyacinths sat between the two, a single white rose nestled within. 

**Author's Note:**

> My dearest Laurens has had several awful days, and I wanted to cheer her up with that sweet Danvid porn. But I had to end it on a sweet fluffy note because she's so gay and loves it.
> 
> Please excuse any grammar mistakes I wrote this in a few hours and didn't really edit much.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this soft Daniel with overly possessive David, haha. I feel like I made them so ooc that I'm just using their names lol.
> 
> Title from Limbo's song "airplane mode". I feel like that song is David's feelings when Daniels not with him. Please give it a listen, it's super cute. uvu
> 
> Come stop by my tumblr thewarmandsafeplace


End file.
